Forbidden Magics
In the world of the Arcane, several forms of magical ability go far beyond the ordinary nature of magical corruption. Due to their extreme risk, addictive properties or corrupting qualities, these forms of Magic have been declared taboo or illegal by one or more societies or organizations. The Forbidden Magics Act The Magus Senate of Dalaran has passed a comprehensive act detailing what magics they outlaw. A full list of the laws and consequences can be found here. Senate Writ of Dispensation forms can be found here. I. Old God Magic OLD GOD MAGIC, otherwise known as TWILIGHT MAGIC or SHA MAGIC, is defined herein as any magic that stems, either directly or indirectly, from the Old Gods. : 1.1 No magic that falls into the definition of Old God Magic is considered legal. : 1.2 All magic that falls into the definition of Old God Magic is considered illegal. : 1.3 Writs of Dispensation to study or practice Old God Magic may not be applied for. II. Void Magic VOID MAGIC is defined as magic that is drawn from the void or a void entity. For legal purposes, Shadow Magic does not fall under this category. : 2.1 No magic that falls under the definition of Void Magic is considered legal. : 2.2 All magic that falls under the definition of Void Magic is considered illegal. : 2.3 Writs of Dispensation to study Void Magic for research purposes may be applied for. A license to practice may not. III. Chronomancy CHRONOMANCY is defined as magic that alters the flow of time, which includes but is not limited to speeding it, slowing it, reversing it, or displacing someone or something within it. : 3.1 Magic that falls under the definition of Chornomancy is legal if it is performed on: :: - Oneself :: - A consenting individual :: - One’s property : 3.2 Magic that falls under the definition of Chronomancy is illegal if it alters the timelines in any way. This supersedes section 3.1. : 3.3 Writs of Dispensation to study Chronomancy for research purposes or a license to practice may be applied for. : 3.4 If Chronomancy is used in such a way that it draws the attention of the Timewalkers and the Bronze Dragonflight, the Kirin Tor is not required to intercede politically or militarily. Defense of the offending party is their responsibility and theirs alone. IV. Blood Magic BLOOD MAGIC is defined as any magic that uses blood as a reagent. : 4.1 The following spells are considered legal, despite using blood as a reagent: :: - Bonding spells, provided the spells are reversible and the death of one party as the result of the death of the other does not occur before a year and a day. :: - Spells intended to ward, provided the blood used is that of the user or of a slain party. :: - Spells intended to heal, provided the blood used is that of the user of a slain party. :: - Scrying :: - Tracking : 4.2 The following spells are considered illegal: :: - Spells that affect physical appearance or age. :: - Spells that affect the mind. :: - Spells that control or raise a corpse. :: - Spells that are intend to harm or kill. : 4.3 Writs of Dispensation to study Blood Magic for research purposes or a license to practice may be applied for. : 4.4 Using blood as a reagent in alchemical practices is permitted, provided the blood was obtained through legal means such as donations. V. Elemental Ascendants : 5.1 Elemental Ascendants within the Kirin Tor must be registered with the Ministry of the Interior, along with what kind of ascendant they are, where they got their training, and the name of the elemental. : 5.2 Elemental Ascendants within the Kirin Tor must submit to screening for corruption before Ascending, and must submit to random screenings afterwards. : 5.3 The Elemental that an Ascendant intends to bond with must be investigated by the Kirin Tor. : 5.4 Ascendancies within the Kirin Tor must be approved by a member of the Inner Council and a member of the Outer Council. : 5.5 Void and Shadow Ascendants are banned. VI. Necromancy NECROMANCY is defined, for legal purposes, as any spell that deals with the soul or the flesh of any once-living creature. : 6.1 The following spells are considered legal, despite interacting with the flesh of any once-living creature: :: - Any spell which facilities communication with the spirits of the dead, provided the spirits consent to speak and the soul is not magically interfered with. :: - Any spell or alchemical process/creation which contributes to the upkeep, repair, or augmentation of any current undead member of the Grand Alliance OR a neutral organization not at war with the Grand Alliance OR prisoners of those groups. :: - Any spell or alchemical process/creation which unbinds or frees the soul from the control of another Necromancer, provided the soul is not magically interfered with. : 6.2 The following spells are considered illegal: :: - Any spell or alchemical process/creation which binds the soul of a once-living creature to any item, corpse, person, or animal, whether the soul be wandering free on Azeroth or in the great beyond. :: - Any spell or alchemical process/creation which animates the flesh or bones of any once living being to move either under their own power or under the control of the caster. :: - Any spell or alchemical process/creation which drains the life, soul, or essence of any being, living, deceased, or in a spirit form. :: - Any spell or alchemical process/creation which has the end result of the creation of a Lich. : 6.3 Writs of Dispensation to study Necromancy for research purposes or a license to practice may be applied for. Research materials must be donated or acquired through legal means, and must be destroyed or returned to respectful rest following the conclusion of the experiment. Please note that sections 6.4 and 6.5 apply in all cases regardless of the issued Writ. : 6.4 In battlefield situations, it is permitted in an emergency to animate the corpses of fallen soldiers for use against the enemy, provided the departing souls are not interfered with. At the conclusion of the battle, the corpses must be returned to a respectful rest. The caster of the spells and whoever ordered their casting (if applicable) must return immediately to their command center and submit to a review by a review board. If the review board deems the situation not dire enough to warrant the action taken, the offending caster or commanding officer who ordered the action is stripped of all military rank and imprisoned, pending criminal charges. : 6.5 Any corpse interred in a graveyard belonging to a power in allied or neutral standing with the Grand Alliance may never be raised. This supersedes sections 6.1, 6.3, and 6.4. : 6.6 Provided written consent is registered with a proper authority, the corpse of any once-living being can be raised as a construct provided the soul is allowed to pass on. The re-binding of a soul to a corpse with the intent to create a sentient undead is forbidden. VII. Fel Magic/Nethermancy FEL MAGIC is defined as any magic that involves using demonic blood or fel tainted source as a reagent, including but not limited to: a bound demon, reliquaries of demonic power, or power bestowed unto the caster by a free willed demon. NETHERMANCY is defined as any spell that interacts directly with the Twisting Nether. For ease, the two are included in the same section. Warlocks may also be legally defined as Nethermancers. : 7.1 Fel magic is exempt from all laws applying to blood magic and considered a separate entity. : 7.2 Fel Magic and Nethermancy are regulated and overseen by the Parliament of Violet Shadow, except where noted below. : 7.3 Writs of Dispensation for Fel Magic and Nethermancy will not be issued. Any citizen of Dalaran wishing to study or currently practicing either of these magics must register with Parliament of Violet Shadow. Failure to register will result in imprisonment pending criminal charges. : 7.4 Portals directly to the Twisting Nether may not be opened under any circumstances. Portals with the intent to summon a demon may not be opened under any circumstances. This supersedes section 7.2. VIII. Demonology The following laws govern the summoning of demons. : 8.1 No demon may be summoned within city limits of any major city, included but not limited to: Stormwind, Dalaran, Darnassus, the Exodar, Ironforge, or the Shrine of Seven Stars. : 8.2 Towns may regulate the summoning of demons within their limits at their own discretion. : 8.3 Where, how, and what demons can be summoned by the Parliament of Violet Shadow are regulated by the Parliament, and must be approved by a majority of both the Inner and Outer Councils of the Senate. The Iron Horde Provision As the Iron Horde provision currently stands, Senate members are allowed to engage in actions that would technically violate sections 3-7 of the Forbidden Magics section of the act IF the actions are taken against members of the Iron Horde and IF the actions are taken on Draenor. Other Societies It is important to note that while the Kirin Tor is generally accepted as the authority on magical law, there are other groups with don't conform to their laws. The Forsaken, in particular, make far more liberal use of Necromancy and Fel Magic. Communities of hedge witches also make more frequent use of blood-based magic than the Kirin Tor would be comfortable with. On the alternate side of the argument, there are some groups with advocate tighter restrictions, even within the Kirin Tor itself. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Documents Category:Magic Category:Magical Law